coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7348 (27th May 2010)
Plot Nick arrives for work, concerned that Carla will have noticed that there's money missing from the safe. He's relieved when she merely chastises him for missing the meeting with Paul Stokes yesterday. Gail's solicitor informs her that Anka's made a statement confirming her version of events. Gail's astonished. The workers return to Underworld but are still unhappy about the leaking roof. Nick offers them a bonus if they meet their deadline. Eddie reveals he told Cheryl that Lloyd prefers older women. Lloyd's annoyed. Audrey gets a call from Gail with the news. David acts surprised. Roy concentrates on his work to take his mind off Hayley's departure. Graeme calls on Tina and is surprised to find her up and about. She tells him she's meeting Jason and thanks Graeme for helping her. She kisses him on the cheek. Jason apologises to Graeme and he hands over the key to No.12. Lloyd picks up Cheryl and is quick to assure her that he's not only interested in older ladies. She's pleased when he offers to get her tickets for a sold-out show. Nick's annoyed with Carla for upsetting Stokes. They start to row but are interrupted when the electricity fails and the factory is plunged into darkness. Eileen lets slip to Anna that Eddie's doubled his shifts since Street Cars got the strip club contract. Anna's furious. Tina puts on a brave face and goes to the Rovers with Jason. The Platts arrive to celebrate the news of the witness statement. Tina's incensed to see them in good spirits and tells them they won't be so happy when Gail is sentenced. David tells her about Anka's statement and insists Gail will be free soon. Tina vows to take the stand and see that Gail is sent down. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy Guest cast *Lyn Fulwood - Susan McArdle *Prison Officer - Wendy Patterson *Gail's Solicitor - Jake Norton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *La Belle - Exterior *Unknown street *Redford Prison - Cell, corridor and interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina finally ventures out of the flat but her visit to the Rovers takes her to Nick and David, who are celebrating Gail's new witness; and Carla's fear of losing another client causes tempers to fray at Underworld. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,330,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Anna Windass: "Eddie, I told yer to get dressed... it looks like a wino's broke in and found the frying pan!" Category:2010 episodes